superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bert and Ernie's Word Play credits
Opening Tiles * Welcome to ** "Bert and Ernie's Word Play" Words Lineup * Starring your favorite words like ** Go ** Cookie ** Slippery ** Sticky ** and ** Fun Introducing * Now here's the host of our show Bert and Ernie Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Karin Shiel * Supervising Producer: Jill R. Gluckson * Writers: Billy Aronson, Annie Evans * Additional Writers: Christopher Cerf, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Norman Stiles, Belinda Ward * Script Consultants: Molly Boylan, Sarah Durkee * Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May, Jon Stone * Starring The Muppets™ from Sesame Street ** Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn ** Kevin Clash as Elmo and Benny ** Eric Jacobson as Bert and Grover ** Carmen Osbahr as Rosita ** David Rudman as Cookie Monster ** Steve Whitmire as Ernie * With Muppet Performers: Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joseph Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Deborah Mayer * Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Designer: Laura Brock * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Music, Lyrics, Post Scoring: Joe Carroll, Peter Thom * Additional Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Daniel Ivanick, Paul Jacobs, Robert Merkin, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Ernest Troost * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Henson Workshop: Ed Christie, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Michael Schupbach, Carlo Yannuzzi * Video Editor: John Tierney · Creative Bubble * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Post Audio Mixer: Bob Schott · Sony Music Studios * Vice President, Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie Truglio, Ph.D. * Assistant Director, Sesame Street Research: Ivelisse Segui, Ph.D. * Content Specialist, Sesame Street Research: Anna Housley, M.A. * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Coordinator: Eliza Comer * Control Room PA: Lindsey Aikens Hefter * Assistant Art Director: Martin Fahrer * Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Technical Director: Brad Sheridan * Camera: Shawn Harkins, Pat Minietta, Jimmy O'Donnell * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Video Engineer: Tom Guadarama * Utilities: Gordon Price, Keith Olsen, Victor Smith * Tape Operator: Noel Blumenau * Head Electric: Tony Santoro * Head Carpenter: Steve Greer * Head Prop: Jay Sullivan * Production Accountant: Yee Ki Lee * Production Assistants: Jon Higgins, Ellen Tam * Production Interns: Traci Lawson Babcock, Shiekina Liverpool, Jane Park, Allyson Schwartz * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Special Thanks: Tina Ellis, Valerie Mitchell, Sharon Lyew, Amy Cohen, Jana Diamond, Jill Colley, Jody Roddy, Janelle Courts, William Easterling Thanks for Helping Screen * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! Copyright Screen * © 2002 Sesame Workshop. · Sesame Street Muppets © 2002 Sesame Workshop. "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop" and their logos are trademarks of Sesame Workshop. * Kermit the Frog © ™ The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved. Sesame Street Website Promo * http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Video Credits Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Tiga Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Street Home Video